Dear Fan Fiction
by IamMe2525
Summary: Continued from David Noklevername. Ask the people a question, should you so choose, and they shall answer!
1. Signed, Ventus

Hello everyone! Wow, I need to quit making new fics before I finish! Anyway, (hopefully) this will be the last one I make, then I'm only focusing on finishing them. Anyway, this was inspired by David Noklevername, to the point where, when his finished, this began. I am going to start with people who Noklevername missed. On with the letters!

* * *

Dear Fan Fiction,

C'mon, WHY? I have to ask Xehanort, Master Eraqus, well... All my friends! This includes you, fans... (Especially the creepy ones. You know who you are.) WHY?!

Xehanort, why did you do everything you tried to do to me? Starting, and ending, with Vanitas! (Seriously. Are you just evil for the sake of being evil?) Master Eraqus, why did you try to destroy ME, instead of letting me get rid of the X-Blade? C'mon man, I know we needed a boss fight, but seriously! Terra, if we needed Eraqus as a boss fight, why did you have to take that one from me? Why did it take the Author so long to start this? My biggest, and last (cause this chapter is long enough!) question is with you fans: why, oh why, do you have to make me gay with Terra, Vanitas the complete monster, or Roxas?! I don't even KNOW the kid!

... Actually, you make me gay with pretty much everyone.

Signed, Ventus.

* * *

There's the first letter. Also, since I like to be interactive with my fans, for my future letters, here's what we'll do: ask a question to any character who's appeared in any Kingdom Hearts game (from Birth by Sleep all the way to Dream Drop Distance) any question, and he/she will answer to the best of their ability.


	2. Signed, Vanitas

Dear Fan Fiction,

I don't know why I'm writing to you idiots. But since I am, I might as well say something. I hate that old creep Xehanort. I hate Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. I hate everything. They attack me without hesitation, just because my heart is black as night.

I think that the thing I hate most of all, is the fact that you stupid fans keep pairing me with Ventus, Aqua, and some kids I don't even know about. Sora, Roxas, Xion. Who are they? I need some targets...or I would, if not for the fact that I'm stuck inside someone else's heart.

When I'm finally out, everyone will remember what I can do. (I'm looking at you, Ventus, Xehanort!)

Signed, Vanitas.

PS. Yes I know that Xehanort was "using" me, as you put it. However, I wanted to complete the X-blade, too. I wanted to show all the worlds that I am not just Ventus' darkness. I wanted to recreate the Keyblade War, as well.

* * *

Personally, I find it kind of cool that Vanitas and Ventus sound so similar in Latin, yet their english translations mean exactly what they are: respectively, emptiness and wind.


	3. Signed, Xion

Dear Fan Fiction,

I'm not nearly as bad as people think I am. (What, just because I have to fight Roxas, that makes me bad? You still love Riku, and he willingly fought him!) I've heard the jokes, the insults; I only had bad luck and worse circumstances. Remember, technically I'm both Sora and Roxas. I'm the one with the tragic ending (I died, and everyone forgets me. You can't get much worse than that.) And last time I checked, I'm not getting resurrected like the others! (I'm talking to you, other Organization Members. Especially, YOU, MOOGLE!)

... Except if I am. Yeah, this series confuses me too.

So, why do a lot of you make me out to be someone who wants to "get with" everyone? (I would use more plain language, but your fan fiction can describe it for me.) No, I don't want Kairi, or Namine. (Believe it or not, the only canon gay couple I'm aware of is Timon and Pumba. Don't ask how I know them. Long story, convoluted, even on KH standards.) Like I said, I am Sora and Roxas (and, technically Kairi. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe.), so pairing me with them would be weird. Axel only likes me because Roxas likes me.

... NO, he does not like me in that way! Isn't he, like, 30? I'm pretty sure I'm not even a year old. Technically. I DON'T KNOW, HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN THIS TO ME, VEXEN?!

I guess that means I should have Riku. Alright, this has gone on long enough.

Signed, the puppet Xion.

PS. Yes, I find it annoying. I think Sora is the Mary Sue. A random boy gets a Keyblade for no apparent reason, and is suddenly stronger than anyone else? Yeah, right. The only reason I accept being called "Mary Sue" is because (as stated twice) I am Sora. Maybe.


	4. Signed, Xehanort

Dear Fan Fiction,

I am _not_ a pervert! I am _not_ a pedophile! I was merely looking for the necessary people who would be of assistance for my goals. I needed to take over Terra's body to fulfil my promise of living, and seeing what would await beyond the Keyblade War. I also admit that I lost sight of the proper way of creating the X-blade. Rather than seven guardians of light clash with thirteen seekers of darkness, I sought to have one pure light and darkness of equal strength clash.

However, I am now ready for the proper way, and await that mouse king's seven lights.

Signed, the Keyblade Master, Xehanort.

PS. I didn't do _that_ to Ventus! I merely stripped his _darkness_ to create Vanitas. And Vanitas was an empty creature, created from the darkness pulled away from the boy. He had no other purpose.


	5. Signed, Neku Sakuraba

Dear Fan Fiction,

Will you please stop brooding over me like this? I'm glad I have such a positive reception, but I usually would like to be on my own...I have a problem with stalkers. That being said, has anyone seen Shiki? We keep getting seperated, and I need to find her to finish the Reapers Game.

I'm also still looking for Joshua. Not because I "like" him, but because I have a personal score to settle. Well, I'm off. Need to finish the Game before time's up, after all.

Signed, Neku Sakuraba.

PS. I'm not "emo", I'm just quiet because I don't like to talk very much.

PSS. I like to listen to soundtracks (OST's, you call them) and remixes.

* * *

A/N: I haven't played The World Ends With You, so just about the only info I can take from Neku and the gang is from Dream Drop Distance.


	6. Signed, Joshua

Dear Fan Fiction,

I heard some of the fans out there complaining about me, being a stalker to Neku. I'm not a stalker; I just followed him to make sure he survived the Game...Okay, that does sound like a stalker, but I'm telling you, I'm not. I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm into Neku either.

If helping people was the same as stalking them, then that means I was stalking Sora and Riku too. Which I wasn't. Well, see ya! I'm off to sta...I mean, protect Neku.

Signed, Joshua

PS. I'm the Composer of the Game. When I entered, I was seen as the "illegal Player". You guys would refer to it as a "hacker". That's where my wings came from. I didn't keep them because I didn't feel like it. I'm not an angel.

* * *

A/N: Before we continue, I must say this. Tsunami the Hedgehog, your review had me laughing for a LONG time. Thank you :D


	7. Signed, Aqua

Dear Fan Fiction,

I'm glad to know that I'm seen as one of "the only females to actually _do_ anything". Although, I must say that I don't like how I am portrayed in your stories. I am a disciplined and responsible Keyblade Master. I am not a slut, just because I have a large chest. I've saved many of the worlds out there. Your's might be one of them.

Regarding who you seem to pair me up with, I'm glad you kept me in my own time (mainly Terra and Ven)... For the most part. I must say, even if I were into girls (which I'm not!) I wouldn't go after Kairi. She was just a child when I met her, and I've only seen her once. That's just wrong, on many levels. And Master Eraqus is just...no. Sorry Master, but just no.

I did not like some of the choices I had to make in my life, but I am happy because I can say that, everything I did, I did for my friends. The three of us will always be one. And when I manage to find a way out of the Realm of Darkness, I _will_ find my friends. Master Xehanort will pay the price for stealing Terra's heart, and putting Ven in his coma-like state. That is all I have to say right now.

Signed, Master Aqua.


	8. Signed, Terra

Dear Fan Fiction,

I deeply regret some of the actions I have taken, such as...fighting Master Eraqus. I let my anger get the better of me. I fell into Xehanort's trap. However, I want to thank those of you who have supported my entire journey. I may be trapped in my armor right now, but I will find a way to get my body back. When I do, Xehanort will pay. If he didn't rig the exam, I know I would have become a Keyblade Master as well.

Aqua, you may want to stay back when I find Xehanort. I don't want you to get caught in the cross fire, like Ven did. You saw what happened to him as clearly as I did.

Oh, and one more message to the fans: I'm not interested in romance. I don't like Aqua, or Ven, that way. They are my closest friends, nothing more to me. What I do, I do for friendship.

Signed, future Keyblade Master, Terra.


	9. Signed, Young Xehanort

Fan Fiction,

I write this because I know certain people will read it in this time. In the past, I tested three young Keybearers, to see if they were worthy of my future self's plans. They passed. Now I search the stream of time to find a worthy vessel for the thirteenth darkness that my future self once spoke of. I believe I have found him: Sora.

Even if the boy himself resists, the other, darker part inside him (Vanitas, was he called?) will be tempted by the power and freedom offered. Soon, all of our plans will be completed. My only wish is that I could see the results before I am sent back to my own timeline.

Sora, Riku, and all the other "lights" out there, I give but one warning: be prepared.

Signed, Xehanort from the past

* * *

It's been quite a while since I played DDD, so there isn't too much that I can remember on Young Xehanort's personality.


	10. Signed, Roxas

**Soo sorry about the wait! Here's one from a fan-favorite!**

* * *

Dear Fan Fiction,

Sorry that it took so long for me to write, especially after what happened when Noklevername wanted me to do this. Anyway, I think I should set the record straight.

First of all, no I'm not gay, despite what IamMe (why did you steal my line? "I am me! Nobody else!") wants to think. Like I said before, Xion is my girlfriend. Kinda. Vexen, explain this please? Xion already asked you to, and you haven't yet. We're waiting.

I think I already said most of the stuff I wanted to say last time. Oh, one time somebody asked me about my Keyblades' names. Here's an answer: I always keep my oaths, and I send my enemies to oblivion. Kinda corny, I know, but it's still how it goes.

Signed, Number XIII, Roxas.

P.S. I don't know how to act "normal". When I came into this world, I was told I didn't have a heart. I go from gloomy (not emo!) to cheerful quickly, because of my friends. I guess I got that from Sora.


	11. Signed, Xemnas (Not Mansex!)

Dear Fan Fiction,

I am the all-powerful ruler over nothingness. My name is Xemnas. I know it's anagrams, so stop mocking me about it. I can not believe what my Other did when he gave me that name.

And I don't "like" Saix. Or Axel. You perverts are disgusting. I want only one thing: completing Kingdom Hearts. The rest is of very little concern to me. As such, I have very little to say to you. Only this: stop screwing with my name. Or I will find you.

The same can be said for Riku and that ridiculous king, and their little friends. Stop messing with our plans.

Signed, The Superior, Xemnas.

* * *

A/N: So sorry if this was kind of a disappointment. For some reason I had this planned much better, but whenever I went to write it down, it all left me. :/ I'll update this one if I can find anymore.


End file.
